


Take Your Test and Pray

by upperplanespatron



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But super minor and only for the common route, Double Drabble, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Time Skip, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upperplanespatron/pseuds/upperplanespatron
Summary: Byleth finds that having Sothis around is helpful for more than just turning back the hands of time.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Take Your Test and Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Title is pulled directly from the YouTube video "If Byleth's crit quotes were real TWO" by NovaArby.

“ _The pink-haired one is copying answers again.”_

A very bored Sothis hovers far above the slouched forms of the Golden Deer House. Byleth does not look up from the small mound of papers they grade as they speak.

“Eyes on your own paper, Hilda.”

“Wha – Professor! You aren’t even looking at me!”

Byleth raises their gaze to meet their student’s. “I’m looking, now. Eyes on your own paper.”

Hilda grumbles something and returns to her work.

From their peripheral vision, Byleth can see Sothis float to her next target. “ _This one seems to have gotten every answer wrong thus far,”_ she remarks upon a distressed looking Raphael. _“Should that be considered a talent, to be so underprepared? Or, perhaps ‘tis more indicative of your poor teaching?”_

Byleth makes a point of ignoring her comment.

_“Oh my, the pink-haired one seems yet again intent on copying the answers. With the help of the house leader, no less! Tsk, tsk.”_

“Claude, move to the seat next to Ignatz. Hilda, keep your eyes on your own paper.”

Hilda sputters. “But I’m not – _ugh_. Fine! Jeez, it’s like you have two sets of eyes or something.”

Byleth nearly smiles at that. She’s not wrong.


End file.
